In general, a construction machine such as a hydraulic excavator or a hydraulic crane is configured by an automotive lower travelling structure, an upper revolving structure mounted on the lower travelling structure to be capable of revolving thereon, and a working mechanism tiltably mounted on a front side of the upper revolving structure. The upper revolving structure mounts an engine on a rear part in a revolving frame for driving a hydraulic pump, and mounts a cab, a fuel tank, an operating oil tank and the like on a front side in the revolving frame.
Here, a diesel engine is generally used as an engine that is a prime mover of a construction machine. There are some cases where harmful substances such as particulate matter (PM), nitrogen oxides (NOx) and the like are contained in an exhaust gas discharged from such a diesel engine. Therefore, the construction machine is provided with an exhaust gas purifying device in an exhaust pipe forming an exhaust gas passage of the engine for purifying an exhaust gas therein.
The exhaust gas purifying device is configured by an oxidation catalyst (for example, diesel oxidation catalyst, referred to as “DOC” for short) for oxidizing and removing nitrogen monoxides (NO), carbon monoxides (CO), hydrocarbon (HC) and the like that are contained in an exhaust gas, and a particulate matter removing filter (for example, diesel particulate filter, referred to as “DPF” for short) that is arranged downstream side of the oxidation catalyst for trapping and removing particulate matter in the exhaust gas (Patent Document 1).
Incidentally, in the particulate matter removing filter, the particulate matter is accumulated therein following the trapping of the particulate matter, which might cause the filter to be clogged. Therefore, it is necessary to remove the particulate matter from the filter in a point where a predetermined amount of the particulate matter is trapped for regenerating the filter. This regeneration treatment of the filter can be performed in such a manner that fuel injection for regeneration treatment called “post injection” is performed to increase a temperature of an exhaust gas for burning the particulate matter that is accumulated in the filter.
On the other hand, in case the regeneration treatment of the filter is executed in a point where the particulate matter is excessively accumulated in the filter (excessive accumulation), the temperature of the exhaust gas rises to be excessively high (a burning temperature of the particulate matter is excessively high), which might possibly cause the filter to be melted and damaged. Therefore, the conventional art is configured such that a trapping amount of the particulate matter trapped in the filter is estimated (calculated) and the regeneration treatment is automatically executed before the estimated trapping amount becomes excessively large, that is, when the estimated trapping amount reaches a predetermined threshold (Patent Document 2).